Rules
Welcome to the No Man's Sky - Exobiology Wikia! This wiki was started as a way to keep track of all the discoveries, adventures, and alien life forms that are discovered during [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri the Pixel Biologist's']] Let's Play of No Man's Sky - however, as with most of Seri's projects, its grown into a larger community creative effort since then! The wiki is set up to try to document the alien planets, life forms, plants, ruins, outposts, geography, myths, and lore that are found during game-play and then immensely expand them beyond the definitions provided by the game No Man's Sky using creative ideas and descriptions written up by community members. For the sake of fun and immersion any interested community members who wish to contribute to this wiki are referred to as "Crew Members" and can, if they so desire, earn ranks and climb up the crew hierarchy through contributing to the wiki and helping to maintain its pages. Crew members are welcome to create a page describing themselves, their rank, their "position" on the ship, their area of specialization on the ship, a log of their reactions to the discoveries that are found during the progression of the episode's in the No Man's Sky playlist, and so on. Crew members who distinguish themselves with their creativity, dedication, and immersion will be occasionally spotlighted by "Captain" Seri on her channel but for the most part contribution to the wiki is meant to be a fun pastime for creative minds. Rules * Seri has the final say on what the official names and information for various creatures, plants, and discoveries may be. However many plants and animals have multiple names and if you have come up with a good "common" name (or perhaps a more traditional sounding "Latin-ish" name) for a creature that has already been named then feel free to add the extra name into the creature's (or plant/discovery/etc) information. * This is meant to be a creative collaborative effort - work with the other crew members to get things done! If you find an entry that seems fairly undeveloped then go ahead and fill in details where inspiration strikes you. Do not worry about completing the entire entry for each creature unless you really want to be sure your ideas are the ones that stick. If you only have a few ideas for a certain discovery then it is fine to leave those lines and move on, as long as you accept that that leaves the entry open for someone else to help fill out later. Working together to get a huge project like this filled out is why we are an open wiki and why we try to be encouraging of our community members. * The wiki is in many ways "First discovered first described!" ''If someone has already jumped in and written out a full explanation for a creature that you had an idea for then don't despair - there will be more creatures in the future. That is the whole point of No Man's Sky, after all! ''However, just like in real life, many researchers often have competing theories about the biology of lifeforms or many lifeforms often have variants or different ways of living in different climates. If you got very attached to a certain creature then writing up a description of what its variant or geographically separated cousin lives like is perfectly acceptable. * Be respectful of other's creations. Never delete someone else's work to replace it with your own. Do not attack the way someone has described a creature or a planet's history. Treat all other "crew members" with respect or you'll get jettisoned right out into space, eh? * Be sure to double-check grammar, spelling, and other editorial details as you work so that we can keep our entries - and thus, our ship - looking nice and tidy! Another way to keep tidy is to use the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Layouts#WikiaArticleComments Page Layouts]. * Above all - have fun! Be creative! Dive in! Stretch that imagination and let's discover whole new worlds together! What Information Can Be Added? This wiki is meant to be quite expansive beyond just the Let's Play playlist so a huge variety of information can be added in. This includes: * Information about the planets, animals, and plants found during Seri's gameplay. * Made-up mythology about the civilizations that once lived or currently "live" on the planets that we discover. * Made-up lore about the artifacts, ruins, events, aliens, space stations, ships, etc. that we discover during gameplay. * Libraries of short stories written in the context of ancient civilizations, random humorous diary entries from the point-of-view of the aliens we find at trade areas, log entries written from your point of view as a crew member of our ship, etc. Can I add in information about my own gameplay discoveries? The short answer: yes! Go for it! Add in the planets, creatures, plants, etc. that you have discovered in your gameplay - share it with us and let yourself and others perhaps tie together the creatures, "civilizations," and discoveries between your gameplay, the gameplay of others, and Seri's gameplay so that we can expand the lore even more. The only request is that you remember that this wiki is primarily meant to expand on the discoveries found during Seri's gameplay and to provide a safe, creative space for the Pixel Biology community to add in their ideas and creative concepts. As long as you do not attempt to hijack that goal for your own purposes you are more than welcome to share your planets and discoveries. You're welcome to do this as immersive as you would like, too, perhaps by saying you take solo expeditions down to near-by planets when the main ship - Discovery - docks at a certain spot and Seri is researching on a different planet surface. If you wish to pretend, for the sake of creativity and excitement, that you bring your discoveries back to the Discovery for research too, then go for it! How Can This Information Be Used? Beyond the copyright to the videos themselves all this information is freely created and freely available. It has been asked if the resulting information can be used as a resource wiki for space-oriented role-play forums and the answer is a resounding yes! Go for it and have fun - and perhaps share a few of the stories you create with us, eh? Category:Rules Category:Newcomers